A Dragon's Past
by thundra501
Summary: What happens when Kuki gets a pen pal from another dimension? Will things be the same when Kuki finds out about her long lost cousin and crew along with her family secret? Can Leela help her or is she doomed to live a life she doesn't want?
1. The Letter

Kuki was in a fray and no one in the tree house knew why. Abby got tired of watching Kuki freak out for no apparent reason so she got up and stop Kuki to ask her:

"Girl what wrong with you? Abby has seen you run from your room to the mail room three times already. Expecting something to come for you today?"

"Sorry Abby but I joined the inter-dimensional pen pals club and my pen pals letter should be here any second. After I get the letter I can actually talk to that person by video phone, long story short my uncle's idea. I am just so nervous, Abby." Kuki replied pacing back and forth

"Mail call!" Nigel shouted causing Kuki to run to the room in record breaking time

"Did I get anything, Number 1?" Kuki asked

"Yes you did, it's from Leela T." Nigel replied giving her the letter

"Thanks, Nigel." Kuki replied trying to walk out of the room

"Not so fast, Kuki you know the rules. You have to read it out loud in this room." He replied making her stay in the room

"_'Dear, Kuki Sanban_

_My name is Leela Turanga, but you can call me Leela. I am the captain of a delivery ship, 20 years old and in my world it's the year 3000. This may be hard to believe but I only have one eye, I am a tough girl and I am the fighter of the team. I can't wait to hear from you and your world, and if I'm lucky I may have to deliver something to your world._

_My interests are fighting, training, and proving I'm can do better than some jerk. I like to read, watch television, play sports, relax, and train. I hope we can meet face to face later on the day you actually get this letter. I heard you are sort of the tough girl from your uncle Arius and that you tend to rebel a lot. I have a pet named Nibbler; my friends names are Amy, Fry, and Bender. My other friends will be a bore to you._

_I heard that not only are you a rebel but you have a talent for singing. If it is no bother I would like to hear you sing. You are a wonder beyond wonder and hopefully we will talk on the video phone later._

_Well, I have to go I have to make a delivery to this weird planet. I talk to you later about it though._

_You're Friend,_

_Leela T.'" _she read causing everyone to have a shocked expression on their faces

"May I know what you are doing communicating with a 20 year old woman with one eye?" Nigel asked fuming with jealousy

"Relax Number 1, Kuki is not interested in girls romantic wise. There is nothing wrong with having a captain for a friend. She seems cool to hang out with, and besides it's not her idea." Wally replied defending Kuki

"Thanks Wally. Nigel we are teen operatives undercover now not Kids Next Door operatives. Besides I am going to talk with her on the video phone alone. It's a rule to talk to your pen pal alone to see each other face to face then with friends when you visit their home land. What is the big deal?" Kuki replied standing by Wally's side

"The big deal is that we don't know if this is her or…" Nigel said before Kuki interrupts

"An evil adult bent on child labor. I already know what I'm getting myself into, and know that isn't for certain. Now if you excuse me I have a meeting to get to." Leaving the tree house

"Nice going Number 1. What is your problem with Kuki anyway?" Hoagie asked mad at him

"Yeah, every time she gets something in the mail you insist she reads out loud and then get mad if it talks about a meeting." Abby added equally mad at him

"She is not your girlfriend, mate. She doesn't need to ask you who she can hang out with and for how long. So chill out and leave her alone!" Wally added going after Kuki

"Hey I care about her safety and her well being. What is wrong with that?" he asked defensively

"The part to where you limit her privileges every passing day." Hoagie replied ticked

"Or the part where you have her under constant surveillance every night. You don't give her space, man." Abby added leaving the room.

"You changed for the worst ever since Lizzie dumped you. I lost a friend that day and got a jerk in return." Hoagie said before he went after Abby.

**Meanwhile…**

"Hey, Kuki wait up!" Wally shouted running after her

"Hey Wally, I thought you stayed behind." Kuki replied smiling at the fact that it was him and not Nigel

"I did to yell at Nigel for being that way. Do the rules say anything about love interests?" he replied smiling a sheepish smile

"Not really, why?" Kuki asked blushing

"Well I always had feelings for you and I was too dumb to say anything to you before. I love you Kuki Sanban and I want to meet your pen pal with you." Wally replied blushing even deeper now

"Of course you can, Wally. I love you too, more than you ever know. Come on, before we're late." She replied grabbing his hand and running off.

Wally couldn't have felt happier in fact he felt as happy as a groom on his wedding day. The girl of his dreams saying that she loves him back and more than he can ever know, caused him to grin like there was no tomorrow. He runs to keep up with her and sees her smiling like she never has before. He was the luckiest guy in the whole universe and no one would feel this lucky in his mind set. He wanted to kiss her badly so he asks:

"Hey Kuki, how much farther is it to this video phone place?"

"It is just two more blocks down; you can't see it during the day unless you have the letter in your hand." Kuki replies in a cheerful tone

"Mind if we slow down or is there a time limit?" he asks with a sheepish grin

"I don't mind slowing down but unfortunately there is a time limit that is extreme." Kuki replies wincing at the memory

"Oh, because I was wondering if you aren't doing anything later maybe you and I could uh…. You know go out somewhere just me and you." Wally replies rubbing the back of his neck

"I would be honored to go out with you, my love." Kuki replied hugging him tight

The atmosphere between them stayed that all the way until they got to the phone booth. Wally knew there was probably a secret passageway to the video phone so he didn't question her about it. He thought he madly in love with Kuki before than he is insanely in love with her now after he heard:

_"Why is it never easy for us_

_Why's the road that we travel always so rough_

_There's no easy choices, no clear cuts_

_Oh why, tell me why is it never easy for us_

_We're standing at the crossroads once again_

_With a storm up ahead_

_And our back to the wind_

_Got to reach down inside, try to find some strength_

_Another mountain to climb, another river to swim_

_Why is it never easy for us_

_Why's the road that we travel always so tough_

_No easy choices, no clear cuts_

_Oh why, tell me why is it never easy for us_

_Oh why, tell me why is it never easy for us" _Kuki sang in a melodious tone

"Kuki, I may never leave your side ever knowing you can sing like that." Wally said dazed at the very fact

"I should sing more often then, knowing that." Kuki replied in a giggle fit

"Oi Kuki, there's a Leela T. on the screen for ya. Who's the blond, your boyfriend?" said a girl with blond hair with a blue lightning streak in her bangs.

"His name is Wally and yes he is my boyfriend Stella." Kuki replied in a calm tone

"Nice to meet you Stella." Wally said as he shook her hand

"Right back at you, Wally." Stella replied in a calm tone

**Me: Thats a wrap**

**Stella: Thundra does not own any of the Futurama or Codename Kids Next Door characters**

**Leela: Read and Review**

**_What will Nigel say when he finds out about Wally and Kuki's relationship? Will Leela and Kuki meet in person? Stay tuned_**


	2. The Meeting and The Fight

Both Kuki and Wally made it to the chat rooms and came face to face with her, but Wally had to wait due to the rules. She indeed looked like a 20 year old and was piloting a ship by the looks of it. They could only see each other from the waist up.

"It's finally nice to meet at last Leela. You have no idea how relieved I was to hear a tough captain is my pen pal. So how was the delivery you made?" Kuki said motioning Wally to stay put

"Same to finally meet you too. The delivery went well considering that all our deliveries are life threaten deliveries. So what is it like in your world?" Leela asked

"I can't complain, but it may be drastically different than what you are used to. I have a boyfriend who is a tough guy with a heart of gold, my best friend is laid back and calm, his best friend is a smart type and goofy, and our friend is a bit of a hard worker. I work for the Galactic Freedom Fighters Next Door, you probably heard of them. I know the rules say we meet alone but my sweet boyfriend wanted to keep me company. So what is it like in your world, Leela?" Kuki replied smiling

"I can't complain either and it is different than what you are used to. I don't have a boyfriend but I have good friends. Life here is slightly weird and confusing but once you get used to it. So what's your job like?" Leela asked

"Like I said before I can't complain, I am a bounty hunter and bomb expert of the team. The agency wanted me to find new recruits so they sent me to the Kids Next Door which was the similar agency just much simpler. Since I was working for the Galactic Freedom Fighters I was easily accepted into the Teens Next Door. My early childhood consisted of fighting bad guys and rescuing poor orphans and being a rock star. My uncle Arius and I never agreed on anything, I don't know much about my family's history but I am doing my best to redeem the family name." Kuki replied causing Wally to be dazed

He knew that she never lies and to hear all this was like playing 20 questions without the questions. He figured that she is saying this now so he doesn't have to find out the hard way. Knowing that made him feel he was lucky to have her as his girlfriend. Little did anyone know that Kuki's family holds a very deadly secret, a secret that can and will kill Kuki or her little sister Mushi. The Galactic Freedom Fighters have one secret in common and that's their birth marks. What makes it so deadly is the very fact that the members have supernatural powers. Each member can either bend an element or have spell casting abilities. Kuki however has no knowledge of this, and this can prove to be fatal if in the wrong hands.

"I really can't wait to meet you, Kuki. How old are you, by the way?" Leela replied smiling

"I'm 17 now, and I can't wait to meet you either." Kuki replied before a beeping sound came from the intercoms

"Well looks like that's it for our chat. Hope to hear from you soon." Kuki said smiling

"Ok, Kuki see you around." Leela replied before going offline smiling

Later on that day, Wally and Kuki decided to go somewhere private to talk about her past. Wally was so surprised that she was an expert at fighting and had more common sense than Abby. When she told him that Abby found her out on her second night of being a Kids Next Door operative, Wally was beyond surprised and impressed. He never closer to Kuki than he did right now, he couldn't suppressed the urge to kiss her any longer.

"Kuki, I just want you to know that I love you. I may not say it often but know that it's true." He said getting closer to her face

"Wally, I just want to let you know that no matter what happens that you are the one that has my heart." She replies getting closer and closing the distance between them

The kiss was sweet and simple but it was a very passionate one. Kuki pressed her lips harder on his while wrapping her arms around his neck. He pressed back wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer. The kiss was innocent and lasted for quite a while, when they broke away they had a love struck grin on their faces. When they went back to the tree house, Nigel was waiting for them to yell at them for taking so long when he saw them holding hands.

"Where on earth have you been Kuki? I was looking all over for you and why are you two holding hands?" Nigel shouted fuming with jealousy

"Wally and I told each other how we feel. I couldn't be happier now than without my sweet boyfriend by my side." Kuki replied not fazed by the shouting and hugging Wally.

"Are you crazy? You two fight all the time! There is no way you two can be in love with each other!" Nigel shouted growing angrier by the second

"We may fight a lot Nigel, but I love her more than anything in this entire universe. I'm willing to make some changes for her, just as long as I can be with her. She is everything I have ever wanted or could have wanted; besides there is a very thin line between hate and love." Wally replied not even fazed by the shouting and held her closer to himself

"I love Wally for who he is, and I have always loved him ever since I met him. Why can't you just except that, Nigel?" Kuki replied nuzzling Wally then turning to look at Nigel

"I can't except that because you guys are teammates! I won't allow you two, to go out with each other!" Nigel shouted drawing Abby and Hoagie's attention

They were about to argue when Kuki noticed something, he was possessed by none other than an old stalker. She rolls her eyes and says:

"Darwin, leave Nigel alone. If you have a problem with my love life then say it yourself not through my friends mouth."

"Fine!" Nigel's shouts before fainting

"You don't deserve her, Wally! I deserve her because I am the wealthy poacher…." Darwin replies before he is interrupted

"Illegal and the most cowardly of all poachers. I never thought would go as far as taking over our friend; but then again you were always desperate for something." Kuki replied interrupting him

"No I'm not! I'm just madly in love!" he said before Wally, Abby, and Hoagie knock him out and drag him to the country side where there are no signs or buildings in sight and leave him there.

**Me: That's a wrap**

**Abby: Review**

**Kuki: Thundra does not own Codename Kids Next Door characters**

**_Can Wally keep Darwin away from Kuki?_**


End file.
